1. The Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method to treat abnormal connective tissues of mammals, and is particularly directed to an instrument and method of treatment by which said connective tissue can be perforated to produce a desirable response such as inflammation, cell proliferation, collagen synthesis, or fibrous healing.
2. Description of The Related Art and Background of the Invention.
There are a number of conditions and diseases which can produce a negative effect in connective tissue such as, for example, mechanical trauma to a tendinous or ligamentous tissues leading to laxity of the traumatized tissue. One common condition occurs when the medial collateral ligament of the knee is injured in connection with the anterior cruciate ligament. While the medial collateral ligament typically will heal on its own acutely, the additional instability afforded by the condition of the anterior cruciate ligament rupture may compromise the medial collateral ligament healing.
The chronically lax medial collateral ligament in this combined medial collateral ligament/anterior cruciate ligament injury, has either been untreated or treated with drastic surgical procedures. In the example provided, the anterior cruciate ligament has been surgically reconstructed and the medial complex has been surgically mobilized and advanced either partially or completely, resulting in increased tissue tension. The medial collateral ligament tissue is then fixed with sutures, staples, ligament washers, or soft tissue fixation. These "take down-put back" procedures may be unnecessary and can interfere with an optimal healing process. They may disrupt the Sharpey's fibers at one end, may impair the nervous and vascular function of the tissue and may produce a pressure necrosis either at a refixation point or by suture strangulation. These procedures are only exemplary of many conditions and procedures involving connective tissue to which the common treatment is invasive, requiring of implants or sutures, and mechanical.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method of treating connective tissue abnormalities which does not require surgical reconstruction, but rather which relies on a biologic response to mechanical stimulation of connective tissue.